Reconociendo lo que es el amor
by Meems Asakura
Summary: El primer amor, nunca lo olvidarás. Horo Horo vuelve a Tokio, con una misión, no con el afán de acompañar a su hermana. Le pedirá ayuda a Ren. ¿Qué pasará? Advertencia es Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **El primer amor, nunca lo olvidarás. Horo Horo vuelve a Tokio, con una misión, no con el afán de acompañar a su hermana. Le pedirá ayuda a Ren. ¿Qué pasará? Advertencia es Yaoi.

Shaman King no me pertenece, ya lo quisiera yo, tampoco la cama donde lo escribí, ni menos la luz que les quite a mis padres por tener mi computador prendido tanto rato. Sólo me pertenece esta retorcida y extraña mente. Dedicado a _Xanxisk_-_chan_ y a _Aga-chan, _que les encanta el Yaoi y la idea fue del fin de semana y lo termine el ayer. Incluido el pulido. =)

**Reconociendo el Amor**

Primer capitulo

By Meems Asakura

_Ahh- Fue lo único que pude articular al tocar el cielo con tu ayuda, ahora no sólo sentimentalmente eras mío, sino que yo estaba completo lleno de ti._

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este a momento?

Todo había partido hace dos días, cuando habías llegado de Hokkaîdo con tu hermana porque ya habían quedado todos los planes de su matrimonio completamente listos. Quién creería que el peli verde inglés quedaría prendado por tu hermana. Por lo menos a mi me sorprendió bastante, pero aún más porque tú estabas bastante tranquilo y no celándola a cada momento. Realmente pensé que serías ese tipo de hermanos que no le deja ni un momento a solas a la pequeña que esta asechada por asquerosos y babosos hombres. Por lo menos yo siempre me he sentido así con mi hermana.

Len, a la tarde ¿Qué te parece que salgamos a caminar? – Preguntaste después de almuerzo.

Claro Hoto Hoto – Dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche que me había dejado adrede Tamao.

Hey! Tiburonsín entonces te espero a las cuatro, mientras voy a desempacar – Dijiste, mientras te ibas.

A ¿Quién le dices Tiburonsín? ¡Hoto Hoto!

No me digas así, es Horo Horo – Un nombre precioso aparte es la única parte en donde veo una aleta de tiburón es en tu cabeza.

¡Cállate! Hoto Hoto…ya lo verás – Dije mientras comenzaba nuestra típica persecución, ahora sentía que estaba en casa, con todos y contigo especialmente peleando.

Al Final terminamos la persecución por culpa de Pilika que necesitaba hablar contigo y te escondió en alguna parte, enigma para mí y vi el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde así que fui al patio de la entrada de la posada Funbari, es bueno estar ahí, lo espíritus pasan con total libertad y tranquilidad, me sorprendió ver una sacerdotisa muy preciosa por allí ya que su vestuario era chino, no japonés como debería haber sido.

Aquí estas Tiburonsín – Dijiste al salir de la posada -Lamento el retraso, Pilika no me quería soltar - Vi tu rostro que estaba un poco colorado y no lo entendí – Así que por eso me demoré, ¿Vamos? – Me miraste con cara sugerente.

Claro, ¿Hacia adonde? – Pregunte al estar ya en la entrada de la posada.

Vamos hacia las afueras, prefiero la naturaleza para este tipo de cosas – Dijiste mientras te ponías más colorado.

Oye Hoto Hoto, ¿Te sientes mal? – Te pregunte parando mi caminar, ya estábamos en el mirador de la ciudad.

Ehh, no no, no te preocupes – Dijiste con nerviosismo.

Pero estas rojo, debes tener fiebre o algo así – Te dije mientras chocaba mi frente con la tuya – No al parecer no es fiebre, aunque tienes algo de temperatura extra – Te dije mientras te mire a tus ojos y estabas con todas tu mejillas sonrojadas.

No te preocupes Ren – Me dijiste con seriedad y con bastante determinación al mirarme, tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas, ahora había sido yo el que me sonroje. ¿Desde cuándo tu roce o toque me ponía nervioso? ¿Cuándo había comenzado el nerviosismo por tu cercanía? Realmente esta y otras preguntas aquejaban a mi mente en ese corto instante que se me hizo eterno.

Ren, vine para acá, no con el propósito de acompañar a mi hermana – Sentí tu aliento en mi cara. ¿Cuándo me empezó a faltar el aliento por ti? – Vine para acá, con la misión de poder completar mi corazón – Dijiste en un susurro.

En ese instante me moleste y me enojé totalmente irracional contigo, por Kami, ¿Por qué cuando sabías que me quitabas el aliento me decías esto? ¿Por qué me tenías que pedir tanta cercanía para decirme que buscabas a otro?

Y para que me necesitas a mí – Dije, sin esconder mí enojo. Me alejé de ti en ese instante, no podía soportar tu roce con tanta rabia y tristeza en el corazón.

Porque te necesito a ti – Me dijiste mientras tomabas mi mano nuevamente con dulzura.

¿Para qué? ¿Celos? – Pregunte irritado, hacia mucho que alguien no me irritaba tanto y definitivamente ese eras tú. No lo podía permitir.

No para esto – Dijiste mientras te acercabas a mí, totalmente sonrojados los dos y nuestras distancias se separaron.

Nunca había besado a alguien, nunca me había gustado alguien, siempre fui demasiado egoísta con mi corazón para permitir que estúpidos como tu entraras a mí corazón, pero eras tú.

Mi primer beso, el tan esperado por las colegialas y jovencitas cuando les gusta ese profesor que las mira de manera diferente o ese compañerito mayor que les hacía revolotear mariposas en el estomago.

Ahí estaba yo, con 18 años, sonrojado y dejando que tú ocuparas ese vacío que tenía mi corazón desde el momento que te habías marchado a los 15 años. Con mariposas visitando a mi estomago y con el corazón que se salía del nerviosismo.

Me aferre a tu camisa, para no caerme. Mis piernas temblaban y mis zapatos que querían defraudar para hacerme caer, pero ahí estabas nuevamente conmigo, me sujetabas por la cintura y me hacías más fácil el trabajo de explorar tu jugosa y tierna boca a sabor a piña, un poco ácida, pero totalmente dulce.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo habíamos dejado de ser simplemente amigos para poder llegar a pensar que no podré hacer nada sin ti?

Pedía explicaciones a todos los fantasmas que aquejaban mi mente desde mi infancia y le único que respondía era uno que me decía simplemente – "Disfruta, que es amor"-.

Nos tuvimos que separar porque nuestros organismos necesitaban ese elemento llamado **Oxígeno**. Mire tus pupilas que estaban dilatadas por la excitación, te veías tan adorable. No pude resistir y mis manos te tomaron por tu cuello. Relamí mis labios expectantes a que me volvieras a besar y así lo hiciste. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios una y otra vez, tú con una agilidad gatuna me enseñaste a abrir mi boca para poder recibir tu sabrosa lengua y estuvimos así entreteniéndonos por bastante tiempo. Por mí que ese sueño nunca acabará, pero la lluvia nos empapó, tu camisa blanca mostró todo tu torso y nuestra ropa se apego a nuestros cuerpos. Nunca pensé que podría sonrojarme por ver tu ropa mojada, deseando sacarla.

Maldición Anna, nos matará si nos ve con la ropa empapada – Dijiste rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado sin siquiera mover nuestras cuerdas vocales para pronunciar palabra, al fin y al cabo "la imagen vale más que mil palabras".

Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento en el centro, por hoy. El ama de llaves se encargará de llamar a Anna diciendo que no llegarás y te podrá lavar esa ropa que tienes tan mojada. Ahí buscamos alguna pijama que te pongas – Dije ajeno a mí, eso no era lo importante. Esta vez no te soltaría ni por un millón de yenes.

Si a ti no te molesta, pero… ¿No estamos más cerca de la pensión? – Preguntaste de manera confusa.

No, porque hay un atajo hasta el centro desde este mirador. Por acá vuelvo cuando voy a la casa de Yoh.

Bueno, si insistes – Dijiste mientras me seguías por el atajo. Lo que no recordé en ese instante es que la semana pasada me había caído entrenando con Basón y pues claro mi tobillo estaba un poco lastimado. Fue en el instante en que metí el pie en un orificio en el pasto cuando volvió el dolor a mí.

¡Auch! – Fue lo que dije mientras acercaba el tobillo hacia mi mano para poder tocarlo, al parecer me había torcido el pie, por lo menos eso era lo que sentía.

¿Qué te paso? – me preguntaste, sentí la preocupación en el punto culmine de tu existencia, sería posible que te preocupará lo que pasaba conmigo, más que tu hermana o familia.

Tan solo fue una torcedura, nada importante baka - te dije, ya estaba bastante avergonzado con la infinidad de besos que me habías dado en el mirador para que te volvieras a preocupar.

Nada que no es importante, ¿te duele no? Si te duele, no podrás caminar bien, así que mejor súbete – Me dijiste, tu ropa seguía mojándose y tu camisa blanca se me hacía más incitante.

Pe-pero –Intente detener mis hormonas, que por primera vez en mi vida se hacían presentes.

Nada de peros, súbete, aparte llegaremos más rápido y tengo mucha hambre – Me dijiste con una gran sonrisa. Intente, ¡Lo juro Kami! Intente detener ese suplicio de hormonas en mi cuerpo, pero eras tú el que se ofrecía en bandeja para mí.

Está bien, pero si peso mucho, me dices y me bajo inmediatamente – Te dije, mientras el rojo invadía mi cara.

Al llegar a la altura encima de ti, no lo podía creer, el suplicio sería más grande, tu varonil aroma se sentía en todo tu cuello y tus músculos me sujetaban fuertemente. Me sentía nuevamente un pequeño de 5 años con hormonas despertando.

Viste, no pesas nada. Recuerda que trabajo en el campo ridículo, eres menos que medio costal de patatas. – No pude decir nada, estaba tan ensimismado en tu olor que parecía un somnífero para mí, no tarde mucho en que el cansancio me ganará y terminará durmiendo con tu aroma y tu cuerpo arropándome.

No desperté hasta que deje de sentir frío en todo mi cuerpo, y estabas tú, con tu cabello mojado y con una toalla cubriéndote mientras sacabas cuidadosamente mi camisa, estabas sonrojado, pero el que realmente parecía el tomate maduro de la huerta era yo.

Tus manos frías tocaban partes de torso que se calentaban al simple roce con tus grandes manos. Me quedé un momento viendo lo que hacías con tus afanosas manos, hasta que captaste mi atención y mis violetas ojos con un gran sonrojo de subrayado.

Lo siento, tu ama de llaves me dijo que te sacará la ropa pronto, porque si no te enfermarías – Me dijiste con nerviosismo, tal cual le diría un ladrón pillado por un policía.

No te preocupes, ya termino yo. Voy a decirle que te busque ropa para después, tu anda a ducharte, también te puedes enfermar. Mientras me pondré la bata. – Te dije, me tenía que alejar si sabía que tocarías agua caliente y no podría hacer nada.

Bueno, ¿Ocupo tu ducha? –

Si, la llave roja es el agua caliente – Te dije esquivando mi cara, si supieras como iba mi imaginación de tan solo mirarte.

Ya…te aviso cuando salga – Me dijiste mientras te ibas a mi baño, por suerte mi alcoba es bastante grande como para no tener que ver tú salida del baño.

Ya – te dije mientras iba en mi rescate con Miyako-san para que buscara algo de ropa que te pusieras.

Esperé pacientemente tu larga ducha, luego me explicaste que nunca te salía el agua así en Hokkaîdo, cómo había nieve siempre nunca lograba calentar tanto el agua.

El aliento se escapo de mi boca al instante en que te vi, tu torso totalmente desnudo y la toalla quería escapar traviesamente de tu cuerpo que tapaba lo más importante de ti.

Me acerqué a ti para pasarte el pijama de un primo que debería quedar bueno, pero en vez de eso, tomaste mi mano.

Me introdujiste al lujoso baño y tiraste de mi bata. Que luego se encontraba totalmente en el piso y me di cuenta que la ducha seguía corriendo.

Si que no ahorrabas agua, pensé.

No era eso, querías que me duchara contigo y me tironeabas con una sonrisa juguetona.

Y cómo yo no era el que menos quería hacer, accedí a tu petición e ingresé a la ducha.

Frente a frente, me di cuenta. Caí por fin en todo lo que sentía, a pesar que era unos centímetros más pequeños a ti, estabas igual que yo. Temblabas del nerviosismo y para hacerte el trabajo más fácil y terminar con mis ansias puse mis brazos en tu cuello y cómo si fuese una especie de código entre los dos.

Me besaste

El beso lo sentí más urgente, quería tocarte, pero no estaba preparado.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Si hace menos de 6 horas estaba dando mi primer beso.

Sé que mentalmente me esperaste, tan sólo me abrasaste fuertemente. Allí el agua caliente calmó mi cuerpo y tú lo volviste a tensar una y otra vez, cuando ya me sentí totalmente descansado te dije en gemidos que saliéramos de la ducha.

Y obedientemente dijiste que "Bueno"

Me tome el trabajo de tomar nuevamente tu toalla y secar todo tu torso, era como un ritual lento y tortuoso, pero delicioso.

También hiciste lo mismo conmigo y con mi cabello. Sin pijama que nos estorbara nos acostamos en mi gran cama.

Nunca había entendido el tener una cama grande

Ahora sí, casi como instantáneo me abrace de ti y volví a aspirar tu delicioso y azuloso olor que inundaba todos mis sentidos.

Tu cabello celeste se entremezclaba con mis violetas y sonreímos una y mil veces cuando al juntarnos se mezclaban.

Y entre besos, caricias y risas. Terminamos perdiendo la batalla contra Morfeo por el cansancio y el largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **El primer amor, nunca lo olvidarás. Horo Horo vuelve a Tokio, con una misión, no con el afán de acompañar a su hermana. Le pedirá ayuda a Ren. ¿Qué pasará? Advertencia es Yaoi.

Shaman King no me pertenece, ya lo quisiera yo, tampoco la cama donde lo escribí, ni menos la luz que les quite a mis padres por tener mi computador prendido tanto rato. Sólo me pertenece esta retorcida y extraña mente. Dedicado a _Xanxisk_-_chan_ y a _Aga-chan, _que les encanta el Yaoi y la idea fue del fin de semana y lo termine el ayer. Incluido el pulido. =)

**Reconociendo el Amor**

Primer capitulo

By Meems Asakura

Un esplendido sol y un sonriente arcoíris nos despertaron. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara, como difícilmente lo hacía.

Miraste mi cara y sin pensarlo siquiera me besaste, tus labios sabor a piña me sobresaltaron y recordé donde estábamos. Mire el reloj y ya eran las doce del día.

Vaya que es tarde –Dije automáticamente luego de ver el reloj que estaba en la mesita del comedor.

¿Eso quiere decir comida? – Preguntaste cercano a mi oreja, si me hubieras visto te hubieras reído porque estaba totalmente colorado.

Creo que si – te dije, ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada después del almuerzo en la casa de Yoh. – Le iré a avisar a Miyako que prepare algo – Dije mientras iba hacia el closet de mi habitación y me ponía algo cómodo. Termine por un pantalón y polera chinas, con mis característicos zapatos.

¿Me pongo ese pijama? – Me preguntaste.

Instintivamente pensé que te verías mucho mejor sin ese feo pijama, totalmente desnudo. Pero mi ama de llaves y los sirvientes que ordenaban la casa se podrían extrañar.

Si, no sé si te queda, me lo paso Miyako – Dije mientras iba hacia la cocina del apartamento.

Silenciosamente me dirigí a la cocina, donde encontré un buen desayuno para los dos y por supuesto en un costado mi tazón de leche. Como ya estaba frío lo calenté en el microondas y al sentarme para esperar la leche llegaste tú, a la gran cocina.

¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Puedo comenzar?- preguntaste al instante en que te sentaste y percibiste el olor que producía al quitar el plástico.

Claro, no te preocupes por mí – Te dije mientras veía como mirabas con ilusión que con esmero había preparado mi cocinera para el "nuevo invitado".

Esto esta delicioso, dile a quien lo haya preparado que esto sabe genial – Dijiste mientras comenzabas a arrasar con todo lo que veías adelante y tenía buen olor.

Yo te miraba con bastante gracia, nunca en mi vida, había visto a alguien que se emocionara tanto con tan sólo comer un pedazo de tocino y unos cuantos pedazos de tortilla de huevo. Por Dios, me encantaba esa parte tan simple tuya.

Allí estuvimos hasta más o menos las dos de la tarde, y por supuesto con mi cocinera a tu lado haciendo cada uno de los pedidos más simples que había recibido en toda su vida trabajando para la familia Tao. Y claro unas 10 botellas vacías de leche, de mi cortesía.

Ren, ¿Ya estará lista mi ropa? – Preguntaste rompiendo mi burbuja de contemplación hacia ti.

Ehh, le pregunto a Miyako-san y te digo. Lo más probable es que si – Te dije mientras iba hacia el teléfono para llamar a Miyako-san, tenía que estar en alguna parte del edificio.

Bueno, te espero en tu pieza. Voy a ocupar tu tele – Dijiste mientras ibas en dirección a mi alcoba. Tan solo recordar que habíamos dormido ayer abrazados y desnudos.

_Esperen…dormimos ¡DESNUDOS! Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado, me viste completamente desnudos, por Kami, nunca pensé que sería en mi vida tan atrevido. Vaya, ahora estaba mi corazón que explotaba._

_Volviendo a mi hermoso recuerdo continuaré_.

Al ir a la pieza de Miyako le pregunté por tu ropa y me la paso instantáneamente. Así que al entrar a mi alcoba nuevamente, te vi acostado con ese pijama que te quedaba grande.

Ahh, que lata. No me quiero vestir – Me dijiste mientras proferías un sonoro bostezo.

Entonces quédate así – Te dije mientras me acostaba a tu lado para poder ver la tele. Estabas viendo esa serie que les gustaba a todos y a ti.

Se me hace parecido a una persona que conozco – Me dijiste mientras acariciabas mi cabeza y pasabas suavemente tu mano entre mis cabellos.

A Tamao – Te respondí, ahora estabas con tu espalda en el respaldo, yo acostado en tus piernas y acariciaba tu mano, mientras seguías tocando mi cabello.

Verdad – Dijiste, mientras tomabas mi barbilla y hacías que me sonrojara rápidamente antes de que sellaras mis labios con los tuyos.

Cómo la tarde anterior comenzamos nuevamente con ese delicioso juego en donde tus labios humedecían y jugueteaban con los míos. Tu aroma a piña estaba intacto, a pesar de que habías comido cualquier cosa hace unas horas, ya volvías a tener ese sabor que tanto me encendía.

Tus manos traviesas se movían a través de mis brazos y me encendías cada vez más, entrando tu lengua a mi boca.

Un gemido se hizo presente en la habitación, proferido de mi garganta. Lo escuchaste y paraste y me miraste completamente rojo. No sabía lo que estabas pensando, lo único que supe fue que sentí tus labios en el cuello.

Tus manos traviesas jugaban con mi camisa, a la cual le ganaste rápidamente y tocaste mi frío pecho con tus cálidas manos.

Otro gemido se hizo presente y mis ojos dorados chocaron con tus ojos negros y volví a sonrojarme al sentir como tu mano rozaba mi pantalón.

¿Te gusta? – Me preguntaste mientras tirabas la camisa hacia un lado y tocabas mi espalda.

Si- Intenté decir, aunque terminó siendo un gemido bastante más sonoro que los anteriores, tus manos tocaban de manera sugerente mi entrepierna.

Tu cuerpo me empujo dejando mi mirada hacia arriba y luego te vi desde abajo con todo el cabello tuyo sujetado por esa banda que te encanta. Mientras sentía tus labios en mi pecho.

Mi cuerpo inconscientemente reaccionó a esa caricia y se levanto.

Te sorprendiste y en ese instante de desconcentración, tire tu banda y vi tu cabello como caía en tu cara, te veías aún mejor.

Eres demasiado travieso – Dijiste mientras con tu mano bajabas parte de mi pantalón.

En un instante después yo estaba completamente desnudo frente a ti totalmente excitado. Tu mano subía y bajaba por mi miembro y me ponía cada vez más rojo. La temperatura subía más y más.

En un instante deje de sentir tus manos, pero fue sustituido por algo húmedo, en el instante en que logré ver, era tu boca, la más deliciosa que hacía que mi miembro se tensara aún más.

Un instante después, un espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un fuerte temblor me recorrió y finalmente llegue a un punto que nunca pensé que llegaría. A través de un gemido te mostré lo mucho que te amaba y cuanto me gustaba eso.

Ren…te amo – Me dijiste y luego con tu boca húmeda me volviste a besar.

Con cansancio de mi primer orgasmo de toda mi vida me apoye en tu pecho y dormite un rato, no entendía nada. Lo único que sabía es que yo estaba totalmente desprotegido ante ti y me gustaba. Te veía a través de mis vidriosos ojos y te besé. Por primera vez fui yo el que te estaba besando, alegando que tú eras mío y de nadie más.

Horo…prométeme que nunca más te irás…no me dejes nuevamente – Le alcance a decir antes de que Morfeo me ganara la batalla.

Dormí unas cuantas horas y desperté con un poco de malestar y estabas tú con el cabello mojado.

¿Por qué tienes él pelo mojado Horo? – Te pregunté mientras tocaba tu cabello.

Calor…- Me dijiste mientras me volvías a tomar la barbilla y besabas de nuevo mis labios.

Te amo – te dije cuando nos separamos y me miraste incrédulo.

No necesitas decir eso, porque yo te lo dije bobo – Dijiste mientras acariciabas mi barbilla.

No…no es porque tú lo dijiste, si no que de verdad lo siento. Créeme – Te dije de manera suplicante.

No te preocupes, eso no es importante –

Si, si es importante porque te amo Horo – Te dije bastante enojado, te había corrido tus manos de mi cuello. Quería que me escucharás, no que me entregarás placer.

Mírame Ren – Me tomaste desde los hombros de manera un poco brusca – Vez, no me amas no tienes porque decir algo que no sientes –

Es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo…lo que siento –

Lo que sientes, son las caricias, no el amor – Dijiste, parte de mi se rompió.

¡Baka! Yo te amo…desde siempre, no me había dado cuenta. Si tú no estabas en esas partes, no servía, no importaba nada. Sin ti, yo no soy el mismo, por ti algo de mi cambio, el hecho de conocerte me hizo amarte…tardíamente, pero te amo.- Dije mientras te tomaba tus manos.

No te creo, por….- No te dejé terminar en ese momento, quería que supieras que para mí no eras cualquier cosa, si no que yo te amaba. Que eras completamente mío y para mí. Mis manos por primera vez se volvieron traviesas y entre caricia y caricia logré sacar tu camisa.

Sentí tu apuro y tu necesitad a través de los besos que nos dábamos. Por el apuro tú terminaste por ganar y volviste a estar arriba. Pero ahora yo sabía cómo terminaría, no quería que fuera el único en obtener placer e intenté sacar el resto de ropa que te quedaba, aunque fuera simplemente ese pantalón lo tire con tu ayuda y volví a verte completamente desnudo.

Eras hermoso.

_Que digo…eres hermoso_

Los besos no faltaron y volvimos a unir nuestras bocas, como si de éxtasis se tratara. Las caricias y el calor fueron en aumento, en ese momento tu mano se apoderó de mi miembro y no te permití que siguieras, quería que tu disfrutaras.

Que supieras que era tuyo.

Hazme el amor – Te dije con una voz ronca nunca escuchada por mí, con anterioridad.

Tu sorpresa fue mayúscula y me acariciaste el cuello subiendo por la barbilla.

No es necesario bobo –

Si es necesario…te…te quiero sentir adentro de mí – Dije sonrojado, mientras me costaba respirar.

Pe...- Intentaste regañarme, pero ya estaba yo tocando tu gran miembro y besándote a la vez.

Al final resististe a mis caricias y dejaste que siguiera con mi labor que no hacía nada más que disfrutar. Sentía tu nerviosismo y tu tensión al rosar tu miembro con mis delgados dedos.

Cuando pensé que ya llegarías al punto final, me separaste y me besaste.

Entonces haré el amor contigo – me dijiste en un susurro en mi oreja, al terminar mordiste el lóbulo de mi oreja y proferí nuevamente un gemido.

Me acariciaste nuevamente, rosabas mi trasero y mi miembro, yo estaba gustoso con las dulces caricias. En un instante, que yo realmente no supe bien, estabas lamiendo mi trasero, yo en ese instante no paraba de gritar.

Los gemidos ya habían terminado, ahora eran gritos de placer.

Horo…te amo – Intentaba decir cada vez que sentía que el orgasmo vendría, pero hubo un momento en que tu lengua dejo de acariciar mi trasero y tus dedos fueron reemplazados por algo mayor.

Al darme cuenta, estabas introduciendo tu gran miembro en mi trasero y sentía cada vez más espasmos.

Ahh- Fue lo único que pude articular al tocar el cielo con tu ayuda, ahora no sólo sentimentalmente eras mío, sino que yo estaba completo lleno de ti.

¿Qué les pareció? En fin si les gusto…por favor dejen reviews!

Saludos Meems Asakura


End file.
